Insane Anbu at Hogwarts
by Kamami
Summary: I know it's old, but; Naruto goes on an undercover mission to protect Harry Potter. Though the one requesting the mission is not Dumbledore, but Sirius Black. Now, let's find out who the real villain is! My first time writting this type of story; OOC, Dark!Crazy!Naruto, Ministry and Umbridge bashing, a bit AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers, as you may already read in the latest chapter of Our new lives, this is the story I spoke about... **

**ami2kamami said/wrote that she will not help me with this story and the fact that I came up with the idea means that this story is completly mine :D  
**

**I was thinking if there should or shouldn't be a pairing for this story... just review if you have any ideas on this matter (I'm yaoi fan btw, so you can write even these pairings... but if it will be yaoi, Naruto will be uke)**

**Warnings shall be revealed in the course of time... as for this chapter, it's OOC**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Naruto**

* * *

'_This can't go on any longer,' _thought the blonde haired Hokage as she read through one of the many mission reports from a certain Anbu. She sighed heavily, putting the paper to her table before rubbing her temples

When she found out who was Konoha's best Anbu, she thought that the world must be coming to an end. Thankfully, it wasn't. But she indeed was extremely shocked, because, well, no one would have thought that _he_ would be an Anbu and from that age none the less. Sadly, the last year had been nothing but trouble with _him_.

It was no use; she had to put the Anbu out of his active duty.

Sighing heavily once more, she got ready to call one of her Anbu guards, only to be interrupted by the door to her office being banged open. She glared at the one who came through the door.

The unfortunate soul just had to be Shizune, but before Tsunade could even yell at her, she started speaking so fast that the Godaime couldn't understand a word.

Her patience running low, she banged her fist on the table before her and Shizune immediately stopped speaking. With a vein popped on her forehead she half yelled, "Shizune, speak slowly! How am I supposed to understand you?!"

The brunette bowed, apologizing, before talking again, "Tsunade-sama, there is a mission request..." she trailed off, not looking at the Hokage.

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows, "And?"

Shizune fidgeted, "Well... it's a mission request that requires going to the... _outside_."

The blonde's eyes widened in shock; this was the second time someone requested that kind of mission. The first mission was when she was a mere kid and not even for Konoha, so it was understanding that she was shocked.

"Give the request to me," she commanded and held out her hand, then looked what the paper said.

Lady Hokage,

I am in need of a guard for my godson named Harry Potter. He has a knack for getting into big trouble with the wrong people.

The guard I require must be around the age of fifteen and will be posing as a transfer student in my godson's school.

On our side of the world, we have a war almost breaking down, so this mission rank shall be S-class.

Further information will be given shall the request be granted. 

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

'_Damn it! The Anbu are all at least twenty,'_ the scowled, _'apart form that one... well, this will be his last mission as an Anbu if he doesn't become sane.'_

"Shizune, call me Irbis."

Her assistant's eyes widened, "B-but Hokage-sama, he is-"

Tsunade cut her off, glaring at her a bit, "Do you think that I don't know who he is?" she practically hissed, "Now, get him for me."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," she bowed and practically ran out of the room.

"I'm too old for this," the blonde muttered, taking her hidden sake bottle out and drinking from it.

_**30 minutes later**_

Before the Hokage desk stood a male with leopard Anbu mask, but unlike the other masks all around the Elemental Countries, this leopard was a snow one. His height was around 5'5" and looked rather skinny. He was currently the best Anbu at active duty and even if he is that good, the Hokage still doubts him. Well, it _is_ understandable, because he has been in the Anbu forces for seven years and no Anbu should be at active duty that long.

Tsunade interweaved her fingers and closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them to look straight at the Anbu's mask.

"Irbis, take your mask off."

Without a word, he took his mask off, revealing a heart shaped face and ocean blue eyes that seem to be endless, though if you looked well into the endless ocean, you could see insanity dancing within those depths. However, that was not the only thing on him that was different from other people; he had three whisker marks on each cheek. The marks thickened over the years he was away. He still had a black cape over his head, so you wouldn't be able to see his hair yet.

"I called you here because of a mission that needs the one doing it going to the outside," she stressed the last word, "Now, your mission is to protect a boy named Harry Potter and go to his school undercover as a student."

Still not saying a word, he nodded his head.

The Hokage then continued, "On their side, they have a war almost breaking down, so you need to be careful with what you do or say. The client will give you all the information you need if you take this mission."

The answer was almost immediate. Irbis bowed his head and said, "Hai, Hokage-sama. I shall take this mission."

"Then, from this moment on, your name shall be Suzuki Yoshio."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I've been busy with school, thankfully we have spring holidays now and I was able to finish this chapter...**

**Well, I won't bother you anymore; enjoy and review onegai!**

* * *

Tsunade took a small paper from the envelope that previously had the mission request in it. On the small paper was written 'If you accept this mission, throw this note in fireplace.'

The now named Yoshio was carefully watching her every move, waiting for further commands.

With a sigh, she walked over to needed location, ignited flame and tossed the note in it. When nothing but ashes remained from the piece of paper, the flame's colour tuned to green and there appeared a person, which surprised both shinobi.

The person was a pale skinned male with curly black hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes had grey colour and he was dressed in brown trench coat and black pants. He wore so sort of weird shoes that neither the Hokage nor the Anbu recognized. The first thing the man did was that he took out a stick – stick of all things! –, aimed it at himself, mumbled something that they couldn't understand and a beam of light appeared.

That act made both Hokage and the blond wary as they didn't know what he did.

The man gazed at them momentary, his eyes widening, and cleared his throat, "It's pleasure to meet you. I see that you accepted the mission and I'm glad for that," he smiled gratefully.

The older of the two shinobi spoke, "I take it that you're our client Black Sirius?" when he nodded, she continued, "I'm Hokage and this is the guard I choose for you," she gestured towards the teenager with cloak.

The teen bowed slightly, "My name is Suzuki Yoshio. I hope that we will work together without any complications," he spoke in monotone.

From the way the teen spoke, Sirius didn't know whenever it was a boy or a girl and the fact that the guard had a cloak hiding his face didn't help much. He was thinking about the guard's gender, when the teen interrupted his train of thoughts by addressing him.

"Sirius-san," the black haired male looked at... him? Her?

"Yes?"

"How long is the mission going to be?"

"Oh right... it's yearlong and Britain isn't the warmest place on the Earth, so you better take warm clothes," he informed the teen.

"Thank you," Yoshio said before vanishing in a swirl of wind and lighting.

"Well let's discuss the details, shall we?" The Hokage's tone told the marauder that there is no room for argument.

XXX

When Yoshio returned five minutes later, everything was already discussed between the two adults. Sirius looked at the teen and noticed that Yoshio had only small bag and nothing else. The wizards and even normal people had trunks, so it was expected that he questioned Yoshio's lack of luggage.

"Yoshio," said teen turned his covered face to him, "where do you have more of your luggage?"

"I have my things sealed in scrolls that are inside the bag," he explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, maybe for shinobi, but certainly not for wizards.

"... Right...," was the most intelligent thing that he could reply with.

"Yoshio," started suddenly the Hokage, making both f them to look at her, "you can take off your cloak now."

Sirius quickly turned from her to look at the teen in curiosity. He really wanted to know what Yoshio looked like. And when the teen took the hood off his head, Sirius was not prepared for the appearance that was awaiting him.

Yoshio had to be the most beautiful being in the world. He couldn't decide whenever the teen was a boy or a girl. The shinobi had golden hair that was spiky at the top and the blond locks ended at the small of the teen's back. The eyes looked like the most expensive sapphires, thought, there was something weird in them, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Other than that, Yoshio had heart-shaped face and whisker marks, reminding Sirius of a fox.

There was pregnant silence, before Sirius spoke without even thinking about it, "Yoshio, are you a girl?"

Another silence followed and then, Yoshio blushed so much he looked like cherry; Tsunade was laughing her guts out, not being able to hold it in. Sirius, on the other hand, paled and looked like he wanted to curl in some kind of cave and die from embarrassment.

The azure eyed teenager coughed nervously before speaking, "Sirius-san, I'm a _boy_."

Said adult's jaw dropped open in shock, "What?!" he blurted out, his eyes wide in disbelief. Well, it wasn't everyday that the dog Animagus mistook gender. Especially a playboy like Sirius.

The Hokage finally stopped shaking with laugher and wiped tears from her eyes. She tried to stand up but to no success. Yoshio helped her stand, still blushing.

"Well, why don't you go already? It's not like I'm kicking you out but I have a lot things to do," said the Godaime.

Lord Black looked at his left wrist where his watch was and nodded, "Come Yoshio, must have you prepared at the mission," he extended his hand and waited for the gi- _boy _to take it.

Yoshio stared at the hand, before slowly reaching out with his own to grasp the bigger one.

"Farewell, lady Hokage," were Sirius' last words as he vanished with the teen.

Tsunade could only sigh and wish her little gaki good luck.

XXX

That day number 12 Grimmauld Place was empty. It never happened after Sirius let others use the house as a HQ, but today was different, because everyone had something to do.

The whole house was deathly quiet. Then, suddenly, there was a noise of a very strong fire appearing out of nowhere.

From the flame stepped two people, for us known as Yoshio and Sirius. And just like that, the fire disappeared.

... silence...

"Sirius-san," the adult looked at him, "where are we?"

"Oh, right, sorry – I have a lot on my mind. We're at my home in England. Later, we need to go buy you things, so you look like any other wizard."

Yoshio nodded, "When are we going to buy me those things you're speaking about?"

Sirius didn't was any time and immediately replied, "Currently, it's morning around here, so in the afternoon. Now, I will show you around the house, but I must warn you – it's not that clean, because for ten years no one lived here."

Yoshio looked around. There were two sofas opposite to each other and a piano in the corner.

"This is the sitting room and there-" the Lord Black pointed to the door on the left, "- is the dining room along with kitchen." He led Yoshio through it. Then they walked through the door on the left in the dining room and Yoshio found himself in a big hall with staircases and countless paintings on every wall.

Sirius led the ninja up the stairs. The man tried to be as silent as possible but as he stepped on a very old step a crack was heard. Sirius immediately covered his ears as he knew what was coming.

"AAAAA! YOU BLOOD TRIATOR! WHO DID YOU BRING THIS TIME!? HUH!? IS IT MUDBLOOD?! OR-" Walburga didn't have the chance to say some more as the wizard had casted _Silencio _over her portrait.

"Damn old hag..." muttered Sirius as he led the teenager over to the hall on the first floor to show him other rooms, before going on each floor and let Yoshio see everything that was in house.

After the tour, the raven came with the teenager to the top floor. They stopped before one of the many doors and Sirius said, "This will be your room, if you need anything, you know where to find me. Relax for now and later we will go buy you the needed things," with that said, the adult walked away.

Yoshio stood there for a little while in silence before going into his room. He had to admit that the room was big. There was king-sized bed with two nightstands, large mirror above equally big dresser, there were some pictures on the walls and the last piece of furniture had to be the bookshelf on the door's left.

The blond made his way towards the bed and slowly sat on it, afterwards quickly lying down on the comfy mattress with his eyes dropping closed. In a matter of seconds, he was fast asleep.

XXX

Later, that afternoon the Anbu found himself in Diagon Alley, shopping for the upcoming term. But he wasn't alone, no that wouldn't do. He was with Sirius Black, who was in his Animagus form – a not-so-big black dog named Padfoot.

The Anbu was informed about the wizarding world and all about his target, Harry James Potter. He also found out that Mr. Black was imprisoned for x-teen years without a trial, which angered Yoshio greatly. So of course he proceeded to curse the ones at fault very, very colourfully.

Now they were heading to Madam Malkin's for robes. After getting three casual robes, one dress robes and two uniforms the duo headed to Flourish and Blotts for books. Yoshio had gotten the textbooks and some more - like _Forgotten Dark Spells_, which was the only one existing piece of the world, _Sealing Spells_ and _Curses of All Types_. After those two shops the dog and Anbu bought more things for school and now they found themselves before Ollivander's.

As they walked through the door they saw no one was there.

"Hey! Is someone there?" Yoshio asked in monotone. For a few moments there was pregnant silence. Then...

"Ah! Yoshio Suzuki! I have expected you already. Come, come, I don't bite," said an old man that appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere. "What is your wand arm?" Yoshio held out his right hand. The measure tape immediately started to fly around the blond's arm. Ollivander walked to the back of the shop and started looking for a wand suitable for the young man.

He came back with a small case and opened it in front of the teen to show a stick... that these people called wands. It had reddish colour and was around 15 inches long.

"This wand," started the old man, "is cherry wood, 15 inches," so Yoshio had been right, "and the core is unicorn hair," he ended and gave the wand to the blond.

Said teen didn't know what to do, so he looked at the man for some sort of help.

"Wave with it," he said.

Yoshio did as said and something, that he didn't expect, happened. With the little waving he did, every window in the shop shattered (the teen stared at what he had done in fascination, silently hoping that someone had been cut – only for his own sick pleasure).

He carefully returned the wand to Ollivander, who took it and disappeared from sight only to come shortly back with yet another case.

"Mahogany, 10 inches, dragon heartstring."

Yoshio waved the wand again and this time, a whole row of wands in cases fell down. Once again, the wand was returned.

"So this one is definitely a no," muttered the old man and went for another wand.

Yoshio looked nervously at Padfoot, wondering if there even was a wand that could, as they say, suit him. The dog merely came to stand next to him and gently rubbed his head into his thigh as if trying to say that it would be okay. And so after another ten wands and the shop destroyed, the old man came back looking happy, in his hand an old looking case with ornaments craved into it.

"Rough Bark Lingum-vitae, 11,5 inches, hairs of wind and lighting Liger."

As soon as Yoshio put a hand on the wand he felt like a king – a great surge of power came into his hands coming through them and the rest of the body. The boy gave it a wave and the tip emitted sparks.

"This one was created by my great great great grandfather. The Liger, from what the core is, was the only one of the breed. You can have it free."

Yoshio stood there in shocked silence for a while, and then he obviously refused, "W-wait! I can't take it for free! I have to give you something in return!"

And with his words, an argument between a teenager and an old wandmaker started. It lasted for at least ten minutes before the blond had to surrender, as Ollivander was way too persistent.

So now, Yoshio and Padfoot were on their way back to said Black's home. They took their time, because they didn't have to hurry. The walk was silent – mainly because Sirius couldn't speak in his Animagus form... because, well, he's dog; and Yoshio was in conversation with someone we all know and love.

'_You know, Kurama, I think that these wizards should be dead.'_

_**Why?**_

'_Because they piss me off.'_

The fox roared with laughter, _**That's the only reason?**_ When he didn't receive response, he continued, _**You're unbelievable, kit.**_

'_Well, what did you expect? They fight with a stick like the lowly creatures they are. They are just insane.'_

_**... like you're one to talk…**_

'_Did you say something?'_

_**You know you heard me completely fine**_

'…'

_**So what will you do now that you're in a world where no one knows **__**who**__** you are?**_

'_You know, kill someone here and there…'_

…

'_What?'_

_**Nothing, nothing at all.**_

'_Hey, you know that you'll enjoy it too, so shut up and quit your-'_

"Yoshio?" asked Sirius, interrupting the teen from his conversation. Only then did Yoshio notice, that they were already at number 12 Grimmauld Place and the Animagus was in his human form already. Had he been talking with the fox that long? Apparently, yes.

"Yes?"

"I need to warn you; others will be there shortly and they mustn't know about you being in this house, so I have to ask you to not go outside your room and if you go, then not be seen. I will be giving you food and train you in wizarding arts," he paused and took a deep breath, "and if you need something, come to my room."

"I understand, Sirius-san," Yoshio nodded, making his way towards his room with books in hands.

He already knew that this month before school will be hectic and certainly interesting. He grinned, hearing the front door opening and someone speaking to Sirius, yelling of a woman following shortly after. Yes, he was sure of it.


End file.
